


Battle

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Tiny bit of Angst, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Talks of the future can make you forget everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My, I am terrible at summaries.

A battle was approaching, and fast. The navy had been called out of port, for the enemy armada was spotted. The soldiers were readied, and the kingdom fortified as much as it could be against the army marching towards them, the sound of their trumpets and boots against the ground echoing for miles.

All around, people rallied: gathering ammunition, readying armor, or fitfully waiting for the battle that would determine the fate of their beloved kingdom.

Except for two, who lay tangled around each other in their shared bed, hands softly touching and voices whispering words of love.

“Is your ship ready?” Peggy murmured, running her hands over his chest, trying to memorize the feeling of his body next to hers.

“All she needs is her captain.” He confirmed, toying with one of her curls draped over her shoulder. “And the archers?”

“Ready at my command.” She paused, “Which will be soon.”

He nodded, knowing their time was running out. The M. E. Carter needed its captain, and the archers needed their commander.

“I wish we were married before we went to war. I want these last peaceful moments to be with my wife.” Daniel confessed, damning the rules that forbade the commanders from a relationship with each other.

Her eyebrows furrowed with sadness, and she cupped his cheek. “I wish so too. I want my husband to be captaining his ship, not my affair.”

“Afterwards, we will marry.” He promised, “And we won’t have to hide our relationship any longer. We can live together, married and happy. Damn the rules. The admirals all like me, perhaps I can change their minds. And if I can’t, I’ll quit. I’ll captain a fishing boat instead.”

She smiled, her heart wooed by his promises. “When we marry and you keep your captaincy,' she stressed, "your ship will have to be renamed.”

“Yes!” He declared, laughing now. “You won’t be a Carter anymore. After all this is over, I will rename my ship the M. E. Sousa, after you and our union in marriage.”

A distant trumpet blared in the distance, signaling the warriors to come to arms, and the spell woven by their words of the future broke, and the severity of the day came crashing over them again.

“It’s time.” She whispered.

“Must it be?”

The couple dressed in their uniforms, Daniel helping her stow her armor in her pack so she could put in on at a later time. They stood in the doorway of his house, the reality of the situation becoming even clearer now.

“You’ll be careful, won’t you?” She asked, straightening one of the medals on his chest, knowing his aptness to sacrifice himself for his crew.

“Always, my love. And you?” His eyebrows raised at her, knowing her tendencies to put herself into danger.

“For you I will be, darling.”

He smiled at her dark humor, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love you, you know.”

“I do know. And I love you.”

“When all's said and done, we meet right back here, alright?” He asked, not even entertaining the idea that they might not return.

“Just like always.” She responded, nodding her head.

They gave each other one more kiss before mounting their horses, riding off in different directions both casting one final look at each other before going to stare Death in the face, and hopefully survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, he named his ship after her, it's sappy, but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
